


Yellow

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Short & Sweet, flowers in hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Sometimes life is about the little things. About the smell of flowers blooming, about the way someone brightens when they see someone they love, about the way the grass sways in the breeze. There is so much to see now that the war is over. Now that the demons have been chased away.Fire Baron just wants to enjoy these little things in a time of peace.
Relationships: The Fire Baron/Kill Master (Brütal Legend)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmedok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/gifts).



> yes, this is 1000% sap.

His fingertips drift through the taller man’s long hair, weaving strands of hair together carefully.

A soft little sigh escapes Kill Master as he closes his eyes at the careful ministrations. The lankier man is relaxed back against Fire Baron where they're settled on the grass. He's half seated between the other man's legs, his back facing Fire Baron in the moment.

“You having fun back there?” He questions, trying for a bite to his words, but it’s all sweet in a way he wouldn’t be with anyone else.

“Normally when you ask me that, I got you pantless.” Fire Baron answers with a chuff of laughter. The taller man reaches back to give him a mild swat on the knee. Not that he minds, not right now. Not when the sun is warming his back and he can hear the call of birds overhead. The air smells like spring flowers blooming, the world is shockingly peaceful just this once. This side of the continent is beautiful in a way Fire Baron never really expected. “But yes.”

“What are you even doing-?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” The shorter man muses, picking up another flower from nearby to carefully weave into his spouses hair. He's already picked all of the best flowers he could find. Actually wrangling Lem to sit down and relax was harder in contrast than finding what he wanted out here around the bottom of the healers' mountain.

With spring came beautiful flowers growing in little sunny patches, flowers that sway with the breeze and attract steel quill urchins from miles around. Sometimes he misses the snowy landscape he grew up in, but spring is beautiful enough to help make him forget.

“Just gimme some time.” The yellow of the flower all but stands out brilliantly against the dark russet brown of Kill Master’s hair. Fire Baron ensures each flower will stay where he places it with a careful twist and turn of hair as he braids it. He wants to ensure every flower stays until it is gently pulled out by him later in the day.

“I give you a lot of time.” The bassist grouses in turn, but doesn’t complain much more when the other man leans in to kiss the back of his neck. A little exhale ends up escaping Kill Master as the kissing lingers, drifting across newly exposed skin. Hair is brushed aside for kissing and it leaves both men a little distracted for a moment. Fire Baron manages to shift back, not wanting to lose too much focus on what he's actually doing.

"I can only hope you'll give me more." Fire Baron teases, unable to stop himself from grinning a little. He's so smitten, his men would have a field day teasing him about it if any of them were nearby. He's been love sick and foolish since he found Lem, and it hasn't lessened since they married.

The bassist simply laughs again, tipping his head back so he can meet the other man's eyes with a smirk and quirk of his brow. "I married you, pretty sure I guaranteed that much, you ass."

"Ormagoden be praised if we get all the damn time in the world."


End file.
